Jump Start: The Way it Works
by chronical199
Summary: Warping huh? from place to place? different from in the movies, though. Different Universes. New people. The ability for the Human body to adapt to its surroundings can only happen so much. and by the time this journey is done, then I won't be the same. But, that's just The Way it Works.
1. Warp

**Self insert/OC story! YAY! Woo! Hello everyone! I'm Baaaaaaaaaack! Yes, and with more stories, too! I'm a little busy as I am working on a bunch of other stories. So, please excuse my absence. Its been for the greater good of writing. No, I don't have writers block. I just haven't got as much time anymore to write. Its hard to find that time when I am juggling a job and a personal life (which is sucking right now). But, I will not give up. And so, to prove it, I will let you read this RWBY fanfic!**

* * *

I sat at my desk in my room, laptop to the left of me as I draw and write on a sheet of paper. In the back corner by the door, you would see my almost complete weapon for my OC character for RWBY, Jackson Crow. The double bladed scythe was extremely hard to create, having to get a light but durable material cost me a couple hundred grand. None the less, it was close to finished.

On my bed were a set of clothing. There was a white undershirt with a Crow emblem on it. A leather jacket with a high collar was sitting above it, foam shoulder armor designed to look like metal. There were other set of clothing such as boots that looked armored. As I sat there drawing, I came to a halt and slammed my pencil down.

"Damn it, I shouted, sweeping my pencil off the desk and launching it towards the wall, "I can't draw eyes for my life!" I stood up and looked at what I was drawing. My weapon specs for my character were to the right, as well as his clothing. I was just having trouble drawing the character with the clothing and weapon. Angry, I walked away from the desk and turned off the lamp. I walked over to the bed and cleared it off, putting the clothing aside by my weapon.

I lay down in my bed and stared at the clock as it turned from 9:47 pm to 9:48. Soon enough I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I awoke in the world of Remnant. Usually people would be surprised and scared. Not me. No, this has already happened to me many times. And I've been doing this for quite a while. My OC, Jackson Crow, was me at this moment. I created him here, in Remnant, and was currently trying to make a cosplay on earth. I had discovered I had a supernatural power, the power to travel into imaginary worlds. Not mentally, no. Physically. As in, this was my real body. If I got cut here, it would show on Earth.

I cannot take anything from here, though, which sucks because I would be able to have my cosplay ready. So, I decided to do what most people would do. I made myself know. Well, I take that back. I don't think people would make themselves known throughout remnant, but did it discreetly while trying to hold back the urge to talk to Ruby like they knew her. I went crazy. I'm one of those people who would much rather be the bad guy than do anything good, so I made myself known.

All around Remnant.

It was simple really. I just went on mass murder spree all around Remnant, maybe I cheated. I used my one god mode thing that lasted 24 hours. It was a one use only, so I used it and in 1 day I was the most wanted person in Remnant. When it ended I passed out in an alley. I woke up the next morning with a massive headache. I could do many things, but they were all "one-time" bonuses. Which was good to know. Because I had a plan. A plan that I was determined to go through to make my time in remnant more fun. Because man, this place was actually really dull.

* * *

I was running amongst a roof, my mask on my face. The vicious smile it gave off and evil white eyes made me look alien. Almost Grimm, but that's an almost. My main weapon, Death Wave, was clasped in my metallic right hand, my grip not loosening on it. I Scythe that could shift into a gun, which could then transform into a giant pincer was not something to mess with. Especially if the man using that weapon was very skilled with it. And I mean VERY skilled. I jumped from one roof to another as I was running, the sounds of a paladin behind me growing closer. This thing was something I haven't seen yet. Something Atlas designed to specifically fight ME! ME! Of all people! Seriously, why would they waste resources that would be blown to bits?

I stopped and turned, jumping over it in the process. It quickly turned around and smacked me in the stomach. I was launched towards a wall, but I quickly braced myself. I landed with my feet on the wall, and pushed off towards it with all my might. My weapon quickly switched to its gun form, allowing me to shoot the massive sound waves towards the giant robot. The robot quickly activated a mute charge, my shots disappearing instantly. But, as the mute charge disabled, I quickly flung my scythe over my head, and sliced down.

It went through like a knife to warm butter. I had filtered my aura into my weapon, while also charging my weapon with my semblance. As I cut through, the metal started to rust as if it was going through time. It started to decay, it crumbling into dust. My semblance was the ability to cause decay/deconstruction of any matter. If I touched your hand with my semblance, it would start to wilt and rot. If I touched metal, it would rust and fall apart.

I stood up and looked towards it, my weapon closing up. I let out a low whistle as I just checked out the damage from a good perspective. I started laugh like a maniac. My character was supposed to be a crazy sociopath, so I played the part. I think a little too well.

"WOW! Atlas you almost had me! Almost! HAHAHAH! Oh…oooh!" I laughed out as I heard soldiers behind me. The knights and soldiers had come to take me. Nope, not gonna happen. I turned on my semblance and the roof below me started to crumble. Before they could get close, the roof broke and I fell through. That gave me enough time to get out and to the place I wanted to go. My plan was full proof.

* * *

This was a one-time thing. Only once, and I couldn't mess it up. I opened my character menu and went into Jackson's inventory, and opened up the "Bonus bar". I selected something called "time warp" and pressed it. It asked for a number of years, and which way I wanted to go, them being forward or back. I selected "Back" and then typed in the year count. 7 years. I guess I should explain this bit to you. I haven't fought against Team RWBY and or JNPR, and I did that for a reason. Because I would win. So, to make things better I had an idea.

I would go back to when Ruby was 7 and Yang was 9. When Summer was still alive. When the White Fang weren't as bad. When Weiss still had a mother. I was going to fiddle with things to make it interesting for me. I was going to kill Summer 2 years early, and make sure Ruby's sole purpose for becoming a hunter is to hunt ME. I would make her watch her mother die. Yang, being the sister she is, would happily oblige.

Then, I would find Blake and kill Adam, making her focus on finding me, too. Then, I would fiddle with a few things and make sure the White Fang became the evil people they need to be. Then, I would go to Ice Queens house, and murder her mother. And after that, I would "attempt" assassination on her sister, Winter, but purposely fail. But, I would leave Winter crippled, and that should urge Weiss to come after me too.

I would then make myself known around Remnant again, fueling their hatred towards me. Oh this was going to be so fun! I would have fans, and they would kill to see me! Well, they would kill me. Not for me.

I started to laugh at the thought of such a devious plan. I pressed enter and a white light engulfed me. After sitting in what one would say was a "blank screen", I edited my character. I made his hair a little shorter, and I made sure my mask was fixed up a bit. Then, I started to enhance my weapon capabilities, making it a bit smaller than before. As I finished up, the "screen" went away and I was met with the sounds of cars. I was in the middle of the road. Perfect. I stood up and stood towards the driver that was honking at me. I lifted up my weapon and shot him, blood covering the seat of the vehicle. People started to panic immediately. I shot more and sliced, body parts flying everywhere as blood filled the streets.

After a few hours of slaughter, the whole town was cover in dead people. No one was left. This was just a small settlement, so this would go unnoticed. Unless I did something crazy. I grabbed a scroll and started to record. I walked down bloodied streets while I hummed a tune. Soon, after going through the whole settlement, I stopped and turned it around facing towards me. I started my introduction.

"Helloooooo! My name, if you would, is Blank Blank! The reason for the name? Well, tell me can you recognize this person here," I picked up a dead body and showed it on the camera, "I know you can't, after all he is Blank! HAHAHAH!"

"I would like to inform you that this whoooooooole settlements end, was by me! Haha! Notice the blood on my weapon! I would like to just say, thank you, for giving me so many people to have 'fun' with! You're all so nice!" with that I stopped the recording and stuffed the scroll in my pocket. Vale was close. I looked and saw what was next to me. Oh, yes, very very close. I was standing in a settlement with the wall as one of its borders. Wow.

I started to climb the wall with my scythe, flinging myself up the wall in great leaps. This was going to be a long time.

* * *

After an hour or two, I finished climbing the wall. I looked at the time and almost laughed at how perfect this would be. I jumped onto a tall building as I started to run across the city. I looked around before I saw it. The Vale TV tower. I just needed to plug in the scroll and download the video and it would be all over. Just what I needed.

I ran towards the tower, jumping over alleys and on top of lamp posts. It was so much smaller than last time. As I jumped down onto the tower, I noticed something. Beacon academy. Over In the distance. I would surely make a stop there with a personal message for Ozpin. I slid down the tower like a fire pole, and landed on top of the building. I activated my Semblance, the roof cracking and falling. I landed inside. It had the news crew, all surprised to see me. Or, they were. I quickly sliced through them all, leaving a red room and maybe some extra furniture. I walked into the airing room and disposed of everyone else. So messy, if only I was clean about it. I quickly plugged in the scroll and selected the file. It would play and show everyone. As I clicked on it, I heard the door behind me open. I heard the click of rifles, and a voice I could identify instantly. I stepped away just as it started to air, and looked behind me.

His gaze was cold, and it showed hatred that only I could love. It filled me with excitement as he was holding that weapon. Behind him were three other people, all of which were viable to my plan. Everyone watched it in the room, as did everyone in Vale. The man and his team sat there and didn't move, their weapons still held towards me. I stared through my mask, but gave off a little chuckle as the man growled.

Ozpin.

* * *

 **Hopefully you all liked that! I was crazy, and things seemed scary. Don't get pissed at my plan either! That's my plan, and I will stick to it! Please, review, favorite, criticize. Whatever! PEACE!**


	2. The Plans

**I really hope you liked that last chapter. Oh, who am I kidding? You guys probably thought I was an evil bitch, doing something like that to your favorite team. Eh, no worries. I'm going through with it still. It's harder than you think. Anyways, on with the show!**

* * *

I stood there and let out a small chuckle, earning a growl from Ozpin. Behind him was his team, SOJG, pronounced "SONG". It made me laugh at how young they looked. Ozpin had brown hair, just turning gray, and his age easily distinguishable.

Summer, the leader, was Young, around 29 years of age. She wore a red combat dress almost similar to Ruby's, but instead of a scythe, she had a red sword.

Glynda Goodwitch, my my my. She was around Summers age, maybe a year older. She had her normal weapon, her riding crop, and I could feel the waves of energy. Her blonde hair went down to her shoulders. No pony tail. Just short hair. Oh, and, can't forget the glasses.

James Ironwood. Well, he didn't really look any different. Well, he was younger, but that was it. He was standing there, weapon aimed at me, a scowl going over his face. I was about to laugh before Ozpin started getting closer. I quickly stopped. I needed to get them confused or furious. Either way, they would be blinded in a moment. I looked at Summer, and I noticed her step forward a little. My voice modifier turned on as I spoke. It made me sound like a demon, so I was happy with it.

"So, Summer Rose," I watched her tense up at me calling her name, "How is Ruby?"

At this she gasped. I knew the name of her child! Oh joy! I pushed further.

"How old is she again? She's 7 years old right? And Yang is 9? I believe that's how old." Summer started to visibly shake at my words, the fact I knew of her family frightening her. She started to regain her posture, but before she could, I slapped Ozpins weapon away. I lunged for her, and grabbed her with my second hidden weapon, Knightmare.

Knightmare is a gauntlet weapon, kind of like Yang's weapon. Except of bracers though, these were armored claws. They were black outlined with purple, with two blades that would jab out of the sides. So, if I were to grab someone with Knightmare, the blades would come out and stab the target. I grabbed summer by the throat, so the blades didn't cut her. She was panting in hard, fear in her eyes.

"I'll be going to take your little girl now, Summer." And with that I picked her up and tossed her into the wall. Ozpin came and lunged at me while I was regaining my posture. He stabbed me through the shoulder, the blood splatting against the wall. I needed to get out of there now. I pushed Ozpin off of me, launching him into Glynda and James. I stood up and grabbed Death Wave, and shot a hole into the wall. I started to run outside. Before I left, I heard their Summer say the exact words.

"I NEED TO GET HOME NOW!"

* * *

I was in an Alley. My wound was healing because of my Aura, but it wasn't fast enough. The bleeding had stopped, but it stung like a bitch. I rolled my shoulder a bit before patching it up. Soon, I was up and running again. I was too reckless. I was on the defense, not the offense. I ran on top of buildings until I came across a bridge. A bridge to an island. And Summer was running on that bridge. Towards the house on the island. This was good. Very good. She was alone, and that's all I needed.

I jumped down and started to sprint after her. I deliberately ran past her, earning a gasp as she saw me. I kept running. I was supposed to get there first. After a few minutes of running, I was there. The small wooden house that gave off a warm, fuzzy feeling. Not for long. I looked around and noticed the top window was open. I started to climb the house, it creaking slightly as some of the wood shifted.

I stopped as I felt something on my foot. I looked down and saw him. Taiyang. No. No no no no noooooo! Damn it! I started trying to kick him off, but to no avail did I. Suddenly, I was flung off the roof, and slammed into the ground below. The wind being knocked out of me, Taiyang jumped down and body slammed me. I choked out as I tried to get up. I couldn't kill Taiyang. Only Summer. Soon he got up and punched me in the face. My mask cracked. This wasn't my end, but it was going to be close. I might have to use it, actually.

Taiyang walked over to Summer who was crying into his chest, the fear of what might have happened. I wasn't dead yet, but they seemed to think otherwise. I started to feel a little better, enough to stand up. As I struggled to get up, Summer stopped crying, and both of them looked over at me. I was standing, but I was wobbly on my footing.

I had to take it off. My metal mask. It was cracked, and it was causing me to lose focus. I grabbed the bottom and flung off my mask, it landing to the side with a crunch. I was able to then stand up straight, but I looked away from them. I was going to have to let it out for a bit. I had full control, and it made me a scary fucker, but I would rage if I went too far. They couldn't see my face.

"Look this way, boy! Show me the face of the person threatening my family!" Taiyang shouted, Summer standing next to him.

"Why?! Why would you do this?!" she screamed, her anger starting to show. I looked up at the house, and noticed Ruby and Yang watching secretly through the window. I brought out Knightmare, and got into a fighting martial arts position. I decided I wouldn't bring it out, but settle on hand to hand.

I started to hop like in the Mortal Combat game, throwing fake punches as I was getting into character. I could hear annoyance come from Taiyang, and decided this was the point I would do it. I started to laugh like a maniac.

"Y-YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING TO WIN," I shouted out through my laughter, "MY PLAN WILL SUCCEED!" I started to run towards him, my face masked by collar. Taiyang wasn't ready so when I hit him, I stabbed him in the shoulder, making sure he didn't die. Summer brought out her sword, swinging it accordingly. I blocked them off with Knightmare, sparks flying as I parried her. I sent a punch towards her, but she jumped back and then flew at me, sword aimed straight. I blocked it suddenly with Death Wave, her sword flying out of her hands. But she didn't give up. She brought out a small gun, and she started to shoot. I backed up and started to get defensive.

"Get him, mommy!" I heard Ruby shout through the window. I needed to get to her and make sure she saw this death. As Summer reclaimed her sword, I ran inside. Taiyang was still injured, but was sure to be able to walk. Summer saw as I carried out Ruby, her struggling to get out of my grip. Yang was starting to chase after me, and I just kicked her away. Summer started to run towards me, my back turned to her. I knew, so I pushed Ruby down, and made sure she stayed there. I rose my scythe above my head, it getting ready to kill.

Screams.

Swords.

Slice.

Red.

I sat there as Ruby was cowering. I looked down, and saw that I was stabbed through the stomach. But I wasn't going down. Summer on the other hand, was currently on the ground, gasping for air. I had punctured straight through her lungs, and right into her heart. She started to convulse, blood coughing up as she struggled to breathe. I took out Summers sword from my stomach, blood coming down the wound and onto the ground. Ruby looked at me and thought her mommy had gotten me, but then she looked behind me.

"MOMMY!" Ruby shrieked, as she ran over to her mothers' now dying body. She broke down right there, running at me and crying. She started to hit my legs, her fury growing already. I kneeled down onto one of my knees, and looked at her, but made sure my face was relatively hidden.

She was crying and just stared at me, "W-why d-d-did y-you kill m-m-mommy?!"

"Because," I coldly told her, "I want you to hunt me down when you're older, okay? Can you hunt me down? Because if you do, then you can avenge your mommy." I stood up and started to limp into the shadows, leaving Ruby and her family to weep.

* * *

I sat in a tree, healing myself while hiding my aura. The rest of her team came and saw the display of a dead rose. Ruby had cried herself to sleep on the ground, and Taiyang was even crying. Yang was inside, hiding. I checked the time in my menu, and noticed what time it was. It read 5:34 AM. I began to sleep, as to warp back to earth. I fell asleep, but when I awoke, I wasn't at my house. No, I was still in the tree. The clock read 9:19 AM. I had fallen asleep, but I didn't warp. I tried to get into the menu, but it wouldn't open up. Then I realized something. I must've stayed here for more than 36 hours. Which only meant 1 thing.

I couldn't go back.

Oh shit. Karma's a bitch now, isn't she?

I got out of the tree, and noticed everything was healed and fixed. It must've reset me or something. It was weird. My mask was in my hand and I healed completely. I guess I was stuck here now. Shit.

I should get down to business, shouldn't I?

* * *

 **Well shit, I'm stuck here now. That's not good. Well, no one knows who I am or what I look like, so I guess that's okay? I can roam around town with a different weapon or something. Not only that, I can talk to Ozpin and maybe get into Beacon? I don't know. But I'm going for Blake next. It won't be boring in this world maybe…**


	3. The Games

**Eh, I got a few favorites last chapter, but that's all for now. Thanks to you guys! Anyways, I've gotta go. Blake is next here, and I finally located her. One of the Faunus "hideouts".**

 **/ I would also like to say thank you to a fan who has been reading my work since I began. I will not put the immediate username down, but I thank you for allowing me to use your OC, as this is yours not mine. Thank you much.**

* * *

I looked through the zoomed vision on my helmet, the creepy eyes on it as pale as snow, and found her. Blake Belladonna. Cat Faunus. Very much against Racism to her kind. Well, this will be the time to put them into turmoil. I got up from my hiding place, and started to sprint. Adam wasn't with her, but he should be soon. I've talked with the man before, when we clashed last time. He knew her personally, and I can see that he was being truthful. I jumped over a trash can and slid to a stop behind a trash can, just behind a parked car. They were across the street, and the smell of the city should block out my smell. I watched as they went into another alley, and disappeared behind some crates.

"Heh," I snickered, "I'm 'tailing' them. Oh the pun." I quickly ran across the street, earning a honk from a car I almost hit. Yes, I almost hit a car. I started to walk slowly and silently in the alley, making sure not to startle the door man or something. When I got to the crates they disappeared in, there was a door. A small door. But, still a door I could fit through. I backed up as much as I could, hitting the wall behind me. I was going to go in guns blazing. Well, Scythe's swinging in my situation. When I got in position, I began.

Just before I got passed the crates, I dropped down and slid in. When I go through the door, I jumped up and swung behind me. As I expected, there were two door guards ready to hit anything suspicious. I sheathed my weapon as their dead bodies came down. I walked towards a door that was across the room, opening it and froze. I wasn't expecting what I saw wasn't a peaceful Anti-racist group. This was an organization capable of dropping a nuke. They had weapon's, troops, vehicles. I was expecting like hippi's or something. Then I realized something. They must be keeping this hidden from everyone. Only those highly trusted could get to know about this.

I went back into the previous room, the dead bodies still headless. I walked over and noticed something. That door was actually hidden. Meaning that someone went in there and left it visible. Adam. I quickly ran back in and looked around, hoping to see him. Then I saw it. Adam was being escorted by four of the troops, his hands bound. Of course. This probably urged Blake to leave. Or at least planted the idea.

I brought out Death Wave, and aimed accordingly. I was going to make a ruckus, or at least enough to where I can get Adam out of there. Before I shot, though, someone came out. It was **her.** Why was **she** here. I can't let her get away, I still need to talk to her! I lowered Death Wave as I saw her fully. Her red eyes, now see able without the mask. Her hair black as shadow. The Dust Sword on her left, the giant sheath very visible.

I decided to take action. I needed to kill two birds with one stone. I sprinted towards the group, Death Wave at the ready. As I sprinted towards them, I let out a laugh that probably made one shit. I jumped and sliced down, catching one in my scythe and slicing through. I kicked the second one onto the ground, activating my semblance and crushing his skull. The next guy I flipped my scythe and aimed at the guy behind me. I shot my weapon, the whistling sound ending with a little shriek, and I used the recoil to launch my weapon into the face of the fourth guy, snapping his neck.

I looked up and swiftly dodged the red sword that was swung towards me. I saw her, looking at me with no hate. Nothing. Just a battle look. I folded up my weapon and walked towards her. I was walking towards her, the person who disappeared from my life when I was around eleven. But now I know where she went. I walked up to her slowly, stopping as she sliced down on my head with her sword. I just stood there as my mask cracked, it starting to spread down. It grew as my mask split in half, allowing my black and white hair to be free. My eyes looked tired, and I watched as she dropped her sword.

I started to walk towards her, stepping over a dead body. I was standing in front of her, our eyes meeting. Hers were filled with shock. Mine were filled with emptiness. I didn't feel anything for the woman, she left me at 3 years old. Lied to me and my father and tried to attack the military.

I simply stated what came to mind, "Why aren't you dead, woman." She started to calm down, as she stood up.

"I said, why aren't you dead, women." I repeated myself. This was the effect! I was going to finish this with a smirk on my face!

"Because," she stated calmly, "I knew that wouldn't have gone well, so I fled, Jackson."

"It doesn't mean anything to you, does it? The man you married before disappearing. He died you know. My father died for you, Raven."

"I get that, but then I found anoth-"

"And you left him with your daughter, too."

"H-how," she stuttered out, "How do you know?"

"I made a drop by. Oh, and you'll never guess what happened." I stated with a smirk on my face. This was it. The Icing on the cake! Oh and how delicious! Blake, I could see, was just behind the wall behind me.

"What did you do, Jackson?" She seemed to be getting worried. Very worried.

"I maaaaay have made Yang and Ruby…oh, I don't know….witness me killing Summer? It was quite fun really." I said with a little lag in the middle. Pause for affect. Wait~. She should be…oh yep, there we go.

"W-what?!" She grabbed for her sword and rolled, swinging it at me. I jumped back and brought out Knightmare. I immediately grabbed her wrist, the blades stabbing into her forearm.

"Tsk tsk, nope. You know what'll happen if you move, right?" I said with a devious grin. I needed to do something in order to kill Adam. This might take a lot longer.

"What do you want?" She growled. I simply looked at the unconscious Adam before looking back at her.

"I want to kill this boy." I simply told her, making sure I was loud enough for Blake to hear. At this, Blake instantly ran out of her hiding spot, leaping towards me with a knife in hand. I dodged it while not letting go of Raven, and brought out Death Wave. I aimed for the unconscious Adam, but before I could, Raven kicked my upside the head, and knocked me back. I stumbled backwards, before regaining myself. Blake then lunged at me, stabbing me in the leg. I just stared at her with a smirk on my face. I pulled the knife out and threw her away. I took the knife and aimed it just right before I threw it outward. I knew Raven was going to try and take the hit, so I did what anyone would. I punched her. She was flung back into a few crates before I laughed at this standing.

"Raven~! You're a little rusty~!" I sang out. The knife had impacted Adam, but I missed by a little bit. Instead, I had hit him in the spine, making him paralyzed from the waist down. That was enough for me. I let out a laugh as Blake was gasping for breath. I just looked at her and grabbed the pieces of my mask and started to walk forward. Then he stopped. She had seen his face, and a scheme came to mind.

"Oh, Blake, my twin brother would have loved you so~ much." I stared intently with a smile. This was a brilliant idea. Something I couldn't imagine would be able to be thought up by anyone but me. I put the pieces of the mask together, and they seemed to mold together. It was whole again and I put it on my head and left. That was part two. Now, its part _Schnee_.

* * *

I was walking around the main Schnee territory, the little mansion so cleaned and nice. It was disgusting honestly. The Schnee dust company might be against Faunus on the outside, but they deal with them inside the whole pseudo. Weiss's mother was still here, so this would make for an excellent operation. Assassinate the Schnee's mother and cripple Winter. I got ready to sprint in through the window. I wanted to speed through this, but also make sure I'm seen by Weiss so she can ID me. Oh well. I grabbed the 4 grenades I needed and started to sprint. I jumped over the fence and began running again. The siren in the background blaring, the footsteps of guards giving chase. It was exhilarating to say the least.

I jumped onto the wall and shot below me, pushing me towards the roof. I landed and located the main bedroom, looking through the window. I saw Weiss hiding and decided to break through here. I burst down the window and sprinted through the room, head towards winter. Winter was walking down the hallway and screamed.

"WEISS! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I didn't turn the corner, but she came around and I grabbed her just in time for Weiss to come around. I quickly stabbed Winter through her spine, causing her to gasp out in pain. Weiss ran back into the room, and this confused me. That is, until she came back. With Mynester in hand. Oh god. Weiss must be taking exceeding classes in hopes of getting me…shit…Mynester plus Weiss meant very hard to do what I am doing. Shit.

I dropped winter before turning and running back towards the main bedroom. I needed to kill her mom! I hope her mom is still alive at least. She might already be dead. Eh, oh well. If she is it still works for me.

I slammed open the main door to the hallway which lead to the excessively large bedroom, but stopped as I was met with some Soldiers, and team SOJG. Well, what was left of them. This was going to be fun. Ozpin wasted no time in lunging for me, trying to stab me with his weapon. I dodged that and blocked James and his weapon. I jumped backwards over them, landing behind them as I skid to a stop. I stood up and jumped just in time to miss a shot of Ice dust from behind me. It was their father. Shit. I stood there surrounded by soldiers and hunters.

"Soooo, is she dead?" I asked simply. Everyone stopped and just stared at me. No one even bothered to answer me.

"Soooo, is the Schnee mother lady, dead or something? I was supposed to extract her quietly to be safe, but it seems someone beat me to it." No one answered. Nothing. So I assumed it. I shrugged and grabbed all of the grenades and pulled the pins, tossing them in all four directions. After 5 seconds, they exploded and everything froze. The smoke, the dust, everything. Time dust bomb. Some rare stuff I got from a smuggler. Very nicely done, sir. I walked forward, everything still frozen in time. It would only last for a few more seconds, so I made my way out of the Schnee household. After everything came back to "Normal" I would guess they were surprised. I started to laugh as my list was complete at last.

Now it's time for the games.

* * *

 **HEY! yeah, sorry about this last part. I wanted to fit it all in one chapter, silly me. Schnee part was short, but it fits into my limit of words. Yes I have a limit with how much I can type straight before my hands start to die. Please remember to favorite, follow, and review. Constructive criticism is much welcomed as well as comments or suggestions. Bye bye!**


	4. Time

**Ah crap! My original document for chapter 4 died when my computer reboot kicked in! Damnit! Anyways, I will not be posting up for about a week, as I am actually supposed to be in bed. HEAT STROKE IS NOT MY FRIEND. The fact I'm even up amazes me. Hope you guys will love this one, and everything will be explained. Hopefully…VOLUME 3 IS OUT ON ROOSTERTEETH . COM! YES!**

* * *

I walked down the streets of Vale, the cold snow falling from the sky. The city lights began to turn on as the day was slowly shifting to night. I let out a heavy sigh, the air visible in the cold atmosphere. A few citizens passed by, giving a small greeting. I got to an intersection and took a left, going down the street. After a few minutes I stopped in front of a pub. I chuckled to myself as I walked in. the smell of cigars and booze welcomed me, the scent already familiar. I was now 22 years old, it being a good 3 years being on Remnant. The destruction caused, the lies told. I sat down at the counter and took out a box and lighter, pulling out a cigarette. The brand was Deathstalker Breath, supposedly the worst to have. Well, then welcome to hell.

I lit it and let out a puff of smoke, the smell easing me. I put it on the ash tray and grabbed a satchel I had slung over my shoulder. What I took out were two green dust crystals, along with a tool that looked like a screwdriver. I took off Nightmare and set them on the counter, then I grabbed the "screwdriver" and a dust crystal. I lodged the tool into the dust crystal and flipped a switch which suddenly caused the tool to heat up. After about 30 seconds, I turned it off and took it out, the tool now shining a light green color. I took Nightmare and the "screwdriver", and started to use it to draw a Glyph onto my weapon.

"Enhancing your own weapon again?" I looked up from my work and saw him. Ozpin. The man and I have been, and I quote, working together for about a year. We've been hunting down Blank Blank, who is still me. And, hell it has been. Leading them to false hideouts, throwing them off guard. Holy shit. Anyways, I nodded to him while I kept working.

"May I ask why?" he asked with a tilt of his head. I simply looked up and responded to him with a lie.

"Located him." Ozpin almost choked on his drink as I told him this lie. He simply looked at me with a multitude of emotions, rage and grief being the two main ones.

"Where? I want to go myself to take him out." He insisted. Whenever I mentioned Blank to him, Ozpin seemed to change. He was no longer his mellow, self-controlled, self that was known. He was different because of Blank. Oh well, just makes things more fun.

"No. I need to deal with this myself and get this done. He's too much for you on your own. Even Atlas is having trouble with him. Only I can amount to his skill Oz, sorry." I put him down a little. It didn't really do a lot to him, but did make him change his mind. Or so it seemed. I looked up from my work and noticed him looking normally into his drink, a bit too normally. He was going to do something to me later on. Try and get the location. I was going to let him then. Have him fight Blank by himself and out maneuver whatever he has for me. I went back to upgrading my weapon, finishing up the last glyph. I placed down a tip on the counter before I left with everything to my house. Or, what could be called a house. I had my home base and my cover house. The cover house was where I would be "living" if someone came over. My home base is where I have everything to do and more.

* * *

I walked out and disappeared in an alley, as I jumped onto the roofs of the buildings. I started to travel to the "slums" of Vale. It was a place where if people died, nobody really cared. So, it was like my hunting grounds. I dropped off of a roof in front of my home base, which was an old burnt down apartment complex. I walked towards the front to notice something was off. The normal lantern I had set up had been taken. It was an advanced piece too. Damn.

I quickly put on my mask before I walked into the building as quietly as I could, Knightmare out and ready. I walked around a few empty rooms and noticed a few of my equipment stolen here and there. Damn it. As I walked out of the last room, I heard banging from upstairs. I stopped as I heard muffled voices. They were in my main room, where I would coordinate everything. Shit.

I walked up the stairs with silent footsteps. I heard the muffled voices, and could make out the voice of a boy and girl. I was at the opened door of the room they were in and could hear their voices clearly now. I had to hold in my laughter as I knew who they were.

"NO! Don't pout at me like that! We're not stealing the DVD Player!" the man's voice said.

"Why no~t?" the girl asked with a whine.

"Because, it could be traced."

"Well, I'll disable it then." I heard the clatter of my scroll being picked up and started to walk in silently, hiding myself in the shadows. I was now in the same room as the two culprits. Very intriguing, honestly. Who would've thought that these two were actually around in this time?

"I said no, Neo!" the man shouted. Neo pouted again as she waved it around.

"But Roma~n!" Neo pouted with a whine, that is, until she froze. Roman noticed this and waved his hand in front of her to be sure.

"Uh, Neo? You there?" Neo slapped his hand away from her as she looked towards my direction. Well, I guess I'm caught. But, I won't kill them. They're way too good of ally's to do that to. For now.

Roman caught on to what Neo was looking at, as he could barely see the shape of me, "You can come out, now. If you do so peacefully, then we won't kill you. More like," he looked up in thought real quick, "paralyze you from the neck down."

I slowly began to walk out, and the first step I took out of the shadows, Neo was instantly behind me. She was now holding her umbrella at my heart. I just chuckled as my voice modification kicked in.

"Nice try, Neo. You're too slow though." I simply chuckled out. Suddenly, Neo's umbrella split in half and Romans cigar was cut in half. This caused Neo to step back to Roman, nothing ever leaving her mouth.

"Who are you?" Roman asked with legit curiosity. I stepped fully out of the shadow and allowed my figure to be embraced by the two, whose eyes both went wide, and Roman went slack jawed.

"Now, I would like you to return my things please." I stated with a sigh as I went over to my desk and sat down. Such hard work. Neo was still frozen in place, realizing she could've been killed in the most painful way imaginable. Roman looked at Neo and nodded towards her and she responded. She was about to take out an extra weapon and stab me through the chest, maybe shoulder? I heard this as it was dead silent and took out Death Wave, jumping over the two of them and hooking my pincers around their necks. I didn't close them though, I just left them to get a sense of what could happen. I dropped my weapon and disarmed both of them, taking any weapon before I set them on my workbench.

I walked over to a refrigerator, opening it and came out with two bowls of Neopolitan Ice cream, and I watched as Neo's fear quickly turned to happiness. I laughed out loud and handed one to Neo and another to Roman, who was only doing anything because he was scared. I sat down in my chair at my desk. I took off my mask and breathed a little, setting it down on the desk. I turned towards the two, who were happily eating ice cream, only for their gazes to be drawn from their paradise. Roman was the first to spit out his ice cream.

"W-whoa! You're, like, only 20 years old!" He shouted out in surprise. Now, it was Neo's turn to spit out her ice cream.

"22, to be accurate. And yes, I am young, but that's to debate for how I look." I simply stated. I grabbed out two dust crystals that were oddly shaped into spheres, and shown no color at all. I placed them on my workbench and looked back at them.

"Tomorrow, I want you two to come back here at around 9 O'clock in the afternoon and pick up your weapons. I'm going to modify them and rebuild them for you. Also, I get we only just met, but would you guys do me a favor and help me for the time being?" I explained with a tilt of my head. Roman seemed deep in thought, while Neo smirked. This was going to be big set up. Roman smirked at the idea and asked something.

"What 'favor'?"

"Easy. I just need you guys to break into Atlas while I cyber-attack them."

"W-we can't get in there though."

"I can get you in. I've got access to their Knights main-frame, so I can give you like, an army or something." Roman seemed to think I was lying so I pulled up his file.

"Roman M Torchwick, 26 years old. DOB: Unknown. Atlas ID: VO9421. Former Military. Wow, didn't expect that much." I smirked as he seemed to believe me. He nodded at the plan and smirked at my skills.

"We'll be by at 9, then. Come on, Neo." Roman stood up and Neo followed, giving me a nod of thanks for the ice cream. They walked out of the room, and I listened until I heard nothing but silence. Then, I started to laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAhahaha…oh…" I saw a photo that was on the ground I had dropped. It was torn, only showing the face of a little boy with black and white hair, and a woman that held a nice smile, with red eyes and black hair.

"Raven, my dad loved you, but I can never." I said to myself, my smile fading away. I threw it on the ground as I went to programming the "army".

"And I'll never except you as my mother."

* * *

 **BUM BUM BUUUUM! Yes, I finished. V3 is awesome. And more will be explained later on. All you need to know, is that everything is fine-ish, and I am on a rampage with updating my stories. So I won't be able to do a lot. ESPECIALLY with the fact I have to stay in bed. Well, remember to favorite and follow, constructive criticism is appreciated. Thank you for READIN THIS STORY!**


	5. Game Changer

**Well, shit! I had to rewrite this twice, and then it does it again! three times! by the way, I will post a list of the stories that'll be coming after this one! so, on with chapter 5!**

* * *

I awoke to the sound of a door opening, the sudden noise startling me. I immediately got off the couch i was on and grabbed Knightmare, clutching my fist and allowing the blades to exit the gauntlets. I heard some ruckus below me and i quickly snook down the stairs.

The two who stood before me were none other than Roman and Neo, whom had their hands in the air in fear. I sighed as i sheathed Knightmare, the gauntlets turning into nothing but dark purple gloves.

"Its that time already?" I asked, unsure of the time. I hadn't bothered to check, but guessing by the lack of sunlight, i'd say it was.

"Yeah, it is. We decided to drop by and, you know, grab our things." Roman said as he relaxed. Neo nodded frantically before putting on something of a pouty face.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll grab them." And with a wave of my hand, i began to head upstairs. It was only a few moments when i was grabbing everything, that i bothered to check the clock. 9:37 pm. I began to sprint down stairs, the time getting to me. I almost tripped as i placed my helmet/mask upon my face, before i tossed Neo her umbrella and Roman his cigarette lighter.

"HEY!" Was what i got from Roman as he realized that i took it, and i signaled back with a door slamming open.

"Come on! We're gonna miss it!" I shouted as i headed out the door. Soon, they followed close behind.

"Miss what?!" The orange haired criminal asked aloud. I turned towards him and didn't bother replying. That is, until we were met by the Vale Woodlands. Red leaves and almost black tree trunks greeted our feet as we flew through the forest. We were almost there. We only needed a little more time.

We soon broke out of the forest, the leaves flying about. I saw the train tracks in front of us, and i looked up and down them to be sure.

"We made it." I said, blowing a sigh of relief. Roman and Neo gave me looks of confusion before they were answered. Suddenly the horn of a train resounded from a cave not too far down.

I looked at them, a smirk under my mask. This was going to be fun.

* * *

An atlesian marine was scanning boxes at a station. He was marking them for carry-out, allowing the train AI to immediately know which is which. It was a peaceful job, for him at least. No fights, no killing. It really scared him there, on the battle field. However, he had started feeling less safe at home because of that murderer on the loose.

He finished scanning the past box before standing straight, stretching his back, and puffed a sigh of relief.

"Last one, boss! I'm heading home!" He shouted across the station. A man stood up from the other side and gave a thumbs up before shouting back something incoherent.

"Repeat?!" The marine shouted in question. The boss visibly sighed.

"WHEN IS OUR NEXT ROBOT SHIPMENT COMING IN?!" Was the question. The marine looked at a scroll he had opened and read through a list of shipments. He found the next one that would be coming, and gave the time to his boss.

"Apparently, in about 10 minutes!" He shouted in answer. The boss nodded, giving acknowledgement to the answer.

* * *

I stood atop a train, Roman and Neo panting. We'd jumped upon the train to a facility of atlas, and they had nearly not made it. I had to pull them up before they fell, and that was why i was sitting down.

"Yo, Roman. Your heavy!" I said as i glanced back at him. He let out a 'tche' before standing up.

"So, what are we doing?" He asked with a shrug of his shoulders. I stood up as well as i rolled my arm.

"As you can see, we are on an atlesian cargo train, sponsored by the schnees. The cargo is~" i waited a bit but they didn't guess, "Atlesian Knights! But, they are the most recently developed version. Stealth robots!" I explained as i threw my hands in the air. Roman smirked and Neo perked up, this interesting them.

"We've got 10 minutes until the train arrives, so what we've gotta do is input a new code in these things," i stomped on the crate below us a few times, "and then we're gonna crash the train and launch it into the facility!"

"How're we gonna do that?" Roman asked, confusion clouding him. I shook a little satchel in my hand.

"These are micro explosives, developed by me. You two are going to place these upon the right side of the train, while i am inside inputting the code into them all. Remeber, right side of the train. There should be enough to put five on each train car, so don't worry about not having enough." I kept going. 7 minutes left. I handed them the satchel before opening the train car hatch.

"Oh, and don't worry about losing one, 2 is enough to topple a train car over, but i plan on launching these into the facility~!" I explained the last bit in a sing song voice before disappearing below the hatch.

I was welcomed with darkness before i activated my night vision visor. I saw where i was before i whistled.

"I actually landed atop the right car." I looked over at the console, in which was covered by tarp. I took it off of the console, pressed a few buttons before it began to hum. It opened up some Holographic Atlas stuff before i plugged in a special hard drive.

Suddenly, the radio crackled over, causing me to jump in my seat. i immediatley answered it, the comm scroll crackling a bit more.

"What is it?" i asked with a sigh, noting it was Roman who called. or Neo. i didn't really care at this point.

"Um, we've got an issue." when Roman told me this, i got a little gidy. this wasn't the plan, but it would be fun...hopefully.

i watched the hard drive keep uploading before i replied, "What's the issue? someone on board?"

there was a long pause before an answer. i waited for that answer, and i had almost been pushed to go see myself before i saw it on the camera on one of the knights. my eyes widened as i saw this. i immediatley clicked the comm open again before i shouted through it.

"Get the Bombs and get out of here! Now!" i shut off the comm link completely as i sat down once again. i began to type commands with anger into the computer as i watched the two people walk through. i pressed accept and watched as the camera moved. i had accessed a spider droid and had it target anything in there besides the robots.

i leapt from my seat and used my semblance to rust the metal car doors. i took death wave and shot at the now weakened metal and a hole big enough to climb through took its place. i began to climb out before i felt the cars lurch. they were fighting it.

"damn it!" i shouted as i jumped out and rolled onto the ground below. i kept rolling until i decided to pop back up, my figure wobbleing a little as i regained myself. i growled as i headed towards the station.

"he was paralyzed from the waist down, i was sure i didn't miss!" i ranted as i stomped like a child. i stopped before i looked at my shaking hands, before mumbling a single phrase.

"i missed." and with that sprinted towards the station, anger clouding me.

* * *

I trudged across the woodland in the night, rain making but a sound against fallen red leaves. I hadn't so much as heard from Roman or Neo, and i was no where near close to the station. It was around 1 in the morning, and i had at least 14 miles to go.

The train was going approximately 168 miles per hour, so from where we were it would have been 10 minutes. But the whole thing all together? That was at most a day and a half hike, and i had been walking for about 3 or 4 hours. Had it not been because of...those others...we'd be sitting and laughing about the kills of the day. It only took them to bring it down.

"I can't believe they were still active after all of that," i grumbled to myself, "i'm sure i didnt miss." My fist clentched as i kept walking. I would need to eat soon, and nothing was around but grimm.

When was the last time i ate grimm?

It was sometime in the future, or past, or whatever. I had been cornered by atlas and they're special paladins and knights, and they dropped a building on me in the remains of Vacuo.

Ah, the remains. There had been an incedent with the White fang in Vacuo then. They were expirementing with what Atlas called Galvantic cogs, but i called nukes. They flatten Vacuo into a radiation and glassy desert, nothing able to live there but grimm. This little incedent was something yours truly actually allied against white fang towards. No way in hell was i about to allow this place to become grounds for nuclear war. I had failed however, and there were over even my kill count of 1,204. We lost around half a million people.

Four of them were Team JNPR.

That had actually crushed me, i snapped then. That team was going go be so fun, and if anyone were to catch me, they would. While team RWBY had been assigned to finding me, JNPR had the ability to gather large amounts of intel from just about anyone. And they had gotten caught up in escorting people out of the zone, but it was too late.

Only the broken blade and hilt of Crocea Mors was salvaged.

i realized that i had stopped walking, and had been standing in the rain for awhile. I released the snaps from the back of my helmet and released my head from the hard metal. I exhaled a breathe i seemed to be hooding in as i dropped my hand with my helmet in it down. Suddenly, a flash of white appeared in front of me and i shielded my eyes. When it ceased to be but a small light, i looked and only gaped. The menu was back. I looked through everything before realizing the timer up in the left corner. 32 minutes left. I swished through before i found it. The teleport cheat. I quickly tapped in the location and press trans, but then it flashed red. I tilted my head before realizing it was asking for longitude and latitude.

Seriously?

* * *

Roman was walking down a street in down town Vale, twirling his can as he went. Neo accompanied him, though she twirled her new umbrella with delight. Roman just sighed as he brought out a cigar and lit it, pulling it out and blowing a puff of smoke.

"I hope that kid's okay..."

* * *

I flashed in the middle of a working facility, nothing but machines moving around and soldiers talking. My helmet fit over my head nice and snug before i unhooked Deathwave from my back and flipped it open instantly, causing it to release a loud few snaps and clinks. This caught the attention of eveyone who could hear, and I immediately had guns trained on me. I simply lifted Death Wave up into the air before shooting, and watching as everyones gazes immediately went up. A giant shipping crate began to unsnap and fall, and soon chaos engulfed the entire area.

I had dove underground using my semblance, causing some of the ground above to collapse. I had to move fast and use my semblance faster, or else i was going to b crushed underneath all the rubble. As i tunneled under the facility, sounds of panic above, i opened up a schematic of the building. I was about to run underneath the troops living space, and that was all i needed. I kept running before launching up from the ground, rock and metal rusting and exploded upwards.

I swung Deathwave to my right, decapitating someone. I activated Knightmare and launched my fist forward, killing two while scraping three. A scrape was all that was needed before they began to convulse and fall to the ground, foam running down their mouths. I looked around, checking if i got everyone, before i started heading towards the door. Only when i started to did it open up to reveal someone. Not a Knight, and not a soldier. A hunter.

This guy looked like nothing special, all he had was a giant sword and some red and yellow armor. Suddenly, he put his sword into a spear position before throwing it like so, it spiralling towards me. I jumped to the side as it whizzed passed me, digging itself into the wall. I only watched as he took out his hand and it began to glow black. Suddenly, the sword lurched out of the wall before landing into his hands.

Realization hit me like a train. This guy pulled a metal sword out of his ass, threw it like a spear, and used a semblance to pull it back to him. He also had red hair, and yellow and red armor. Am i missing something here?

The hunter lunged at me, both hands on his sword. His combat position was very refined, as i narrowly dodged his lunge. It quickly turned to a swing however, as the blade came towards me from the side. I dodged again, this time though it nicked my cheek.

"Damn. This guy, i swear." I mumbled as i regained myself. I swung Deathwave around him, giving the impression that i missed my swing before pulling it forward. But it wouldn't budge. I pulled harder and harder before noticing that he was holding it back.

"Damn you! You and your stupid polarity." I shouted out. I was only met with a silent grunt as he pulled Deathwave from my hands with his semblance, disarming me of my weapon. I stood there, staring at him before a thought entered my head.

'He has control over metal objects. The moment he realizes that i have more metal on me, he's going to toss me around like a childs toy.'

This thought made me think a little more. I didn't have any weapons NOT made of metal, but i was wonderous with hand to hand. Unless i discarded all the metal on me, i was dead.

I closed up Knightmare before dropping them on the ground, an audible thud resounding throughout the empty room. I was honestly surprised that there were no soldiers and knights wandering in here, trying to kill me. It was as if this was all staged. I mean, maybe.

I then discarded my trench jacket, the small metal shoulders on them would give me trouble. Now, i was clad in nothing but a white T shirt, black pants and combat boots. Gloves covered my hands from Knightmare, the tough fabric shining in the lighted room. Right now, i'm justing going to shoot the flare.

"So, your a Nikos, huh?" I asked, even though the answer was already present. A grunt of acknowledgement was given to me in return, leading me to a question i didn't know tbe answer to.

"What's your name?"

"Cladivus. Cladivus Nikos." The man answered. He seemed old, kinda like 40 something, but i didn't start 20 questions with him. The few moments of silence were ended when he lurched forward, this time going in for a big swing downward. I only stood there, getting into a combat stance. My body twisted to the left side while i put my left arm behind my back. My right arm was outward and open, blade heading straight to it. My legs spread out and i bent them slightly. This stance was supposed to be a disarm and knock down, but i created a different way to use it.

Cladivus swung down hard, full intent to cut me in half. The moment his blade began coming down though, i jumped up into the air. I flipped up and, through the smoke, saw the blade go past my face. I grabbed it and pushed myself off of it with my right hand, boosting me while disbalancing him. My left arm was still behind my back, and i began to twirl in the air. I went into a torpedo like shape snd dived in towards him, before I completely abandoned my whole attack. Suddenly, i was flung back against a wall. I realized my mistake. It was probably not gonna end well. I had left my helmet on, and thats metal through and through. I felt it begin to be crushed around my face, and i began to panic.

"And they said you were a threat to the kingdom of Vale." I heard Cladivus said in a low tone, his figure emerging from the smoke.

"H-hey, don't think y-you have me here!" I chuckled nervously as the helmet began to crush my head little by little. The visor flashed red before an alert sounded through my speakers.

[Alert! Tremors sensed, user is advized caution!]

the ground seemed to rock underneath us as i realized what had happened. All my tunneling earlier must've unbalanced the land below the facility. In short, this place was about to collapse. I began to laugh maniacally as i tried to distract myself from the impending doom. At least he would die, right?

Except, the tremors stopped suddenly. I stopped laughing, listening carefully. Cladivus was distracted by the sudden noises, and it heeded to my aid. I used my semblance upon my helmet, the metalic head rusting and crumbling off my head. My aura protected me against the sharp rusted edges, and I immediately lunged towards the man. I took him by surprise, and i shoved my hand into his mouth before activating my semblance.

The process began, the slowly painful decomposition of his body from the inside beginning to spread out. He tried to scream in agony, but his vocal cords had died already. His skin began to dry up and crumple, and his hair began to turn white before falling out. His eyes began to die and turn a dead white, and soon, his last breathe was taken.

I didn't even react. It had been so many times that i had encountered death. Ive seen it far more than the soldiers of Atlas. I've reaped what was sown, and that was all. I walked over and put my jacket back on me before heading out the corridor and towards the server room.

* * *

A girl sat down in a suite, her eyes planted upon the television scroll that covered the living room wall. She had her hair in twin pig-tails and wore a red dress that seemed to be of flames. Her amber eyes shined in the room as the news was playing.

"-it is unclear who has managed to destroy this Atlas facility, as no calls from inside are being made. However, Grimm are circling around the facility as we speak," the camera switched to an airborn shot of Grimm all different sizes wandering towards the buildings, "until further notice from Atlas, we advize everyone in any settlements to stay in doors. Hunters are being sent to help fend the menace off."

Suddenly, the camera man shook and zoomed in on a rooftop, and there stood a figure. He was unmistakable, not hard to miss. Blood saturated his entire attire, and the mask on his face gave off a vibe that chilled the bones. The girl perked up at this, smirking all the while.

"Found you." The simple words left her mouth in a silky tone, also signifying that she stood from where she sat. She walked into a seperate room, meanwhile the report kept going.

"This just in, we have visual on Blank Blank! He has exited the top roof of the main building it seems, and is going to-" the airborn unit suddenly jerked before spinning, "mayday, mayday! I can't keep her up, brace for impact!"

The camera crashed onto the ground as the news station went into panic, trying to pick up their man in the airborn vehicle. It was static, but visible enough. It recorded a nevermore clying around the building, before a figure jumped from the main building, and grabbed the feathers of the beast. Soon, it flew off, leaving other Grimm to rummage through the destruction.

The girl returned with a bag over her shoulder. She flipped out a scroll and called someone up, waiting for an answer, "Hello, Mercury. I'm going to be heading to Vale for a while...yes, i'll have you and Emerald come along over later...don't worry, something has caught my eye is all."

With those words, the female let a small chuckle escape her lips before heading towards the suite exit.

* * *

I had risked A LOT by riding that nevermore. My mind wasn't prepared for anything else today, so i had rushed home as fast as i could with a hard drive in my pocket. The moment i got their, i swear, i collapsed onto the warm couch and slept for 8 hours. When i awoke, it was around 5 in the evening.

"Great," i mumbled to no one particular, "my sleeping pattern is messed up..." I felt a buzz and look towards the noises' direction. Apparently, my scroll was going off, and based off the tone it was Ozpin.

I stood up with a groan as i began to walk over to the desk, grabbing my scroll and reading the messages. One was about some info he needed, another one about getting him a new mug, and then the other which was a job offer...

"A fucking job offer?!" I shouted in realization, my sleep escaping me immediately. Ozpin just asked me via scroll for a job? And teaching no less?! I immediately called him up on the matter, getting an almost immediate answer.

"Hello?"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I screamed through the scroll.

"What do you mean, Jackson?" Ozpin stated with humor laced in his voice. I growled over the call before ranting.

"You know damn well that I. Will. Not. Teach. Kids! Especially if you ask me to!" I was against it when he first offered me, and i sure as hell won't accept it now. Teaching students is a way to create bonds, and bonds will hurt when you've gotta cut them. So, to eliminate weaknesses, i didn't create buddy friend like bonds. Well, not legit ones at least.

"I never said you have to. Besides, we need a teacher in information gathering. Your the only one i know who is brilliant with that subject."

I frowned over the scroll call, "Is it a new criteria? A new subject? Why the hell do kids need to know how to find where the dust shop owner lives, or what their table partner does in the bathroom?!"

I swear i could hear Ozpin hold in a snicker at my comments. Seriously, why the hell does he want me to teach kids about stalking eachother?! It suddenly dawned on me about this conversation, a catch. Shit.

"Oz, what the hell is the big sharade for?!"

"I'm glad you asked," a long pause pursued after before a continuation, "i want you to choose a team, within the next few months, to train in fighting Blank Blank."

I gaped over the scroll at his request. He wanted ME to teach kids on how to kill ME. What the fuck. Before i denied it however, I thought over the pros and cons. The pros were that i could get rid of kids to smart for their own good, make sure i'm not found out. Maybe a few other pros but the cons were more of an impact. If i got carried away, it would begin to blow my cover, and then they'd put the pieces together, not only that, they would know my name, so they would be able to track me. Not to mention, the team I would have trained would know EXACTLY how i work. It was a risk, but it was more fun with risks.

"One question, just one."

"Yes?"

I thought about what i would say next before speaking, "When do i start?"

* * *

I walked down the well lit streets of the slums, the click of a pen resounding from my fingers. It was only the night after the whole job thing, i would have to take the teacher initiation. The whole, jump pad into emerald forest and 'rescue' a student and then some other things along with paperwork.

As i turned the corner, i froze as i saw a fireball fly down the street towards me at full speed. I narrowly dodged the flame as it went buzzing by, it giving off a hollow screech. I widened my eyes as i realized who it was.

"Oh, your fucking with me." I mumbled to myself as i tensed myself, ready for anything.

Only for me to jump up as the area i was standing prior went up in flames.

I landed a few feet away as a figure began to emerge from the flames, the clink of glass coming with each step. I knew damn well who it was, i had bumped into the woman more than once on 'business trips'. This woman was none other than Cinder Fall.

"Well, i thought i would never find you again!" Cinder spoke with a sly smile, her squeaky teen voice not as mature.

"I do try to stay hidden, only real smartass's can really put the pieces together." i stated with little to no emotion. Cinder seemed to sigh as i said this, seemingly tired.

"Good thing i'm smart, then. Besides, getting letters full of paragraphs of orders from my boss isn't exactly what i imagined when i came to work with you, Blank." She stated with an arrogant attitude, placing a hand on her hip. I had bumped into her a few months ago, like 7 or 8, and decided to bring her under my wing. This way, i eliminated a threat and gained an ally. I've got whatever i do in Vale, then she gets to get money for the two of us. I guess she was my partner in crime.

"Other than that, how have things been in Vacuo?" I asked, stuffing my hand in my pocket.

Cinder began walking up to me, "They've been good, honestly. I've got people willing to follow me, so i'm not always up and active. I do, however, make the deals needed to be made."

"Well, at least your doing your job," i mumbled to myself, "There is an issue though."

Cinder looked at me wih a small glint of confusion, "And what problem would that be?"

I looked towards Beacon Academy, which was clearly visible from our position, "I'm going to be infiltrating Beacon Academy, so your not going to be able to get really close to me as you might've liked. Its probably gonna be years until something huge happens, but i'll live. For now, i want you to prepare for a raid on the CCT. I got some interesting things from a facility, and the rest of those files are in the servers of CCT."

"Oh, you don't have to do that!" I heard someone from behind me, causing me to turn. I saw none other than Roman Torchwick and Neopolitan standing there, grins spread on their faces.

"Kid, we've got this one. I can get a crew together, no worries. And maybe miss pretty over there can help...burn the calories." This time it was my turn to grin. I would have to give them all something in return for this, but i'd think of it later.

"You guys had better get me that data. I don't care what you do," i began walking off towards my place again, "i'll send you something in return. Maybe money, maybe weapons. All you need to know, is its worth it."

And with that, I disappeared.

* * *

 **So, i havent updated in a while, and the next chapters are going up with this as well! Other than that, keep reading! Critics are welcome! So see ya later!**

 **PS: heres the order of the stories that'll be on with this series!**

 **1) RWBY**

 **2)Halo**

 **3)Fate/Stay night**

 **4)Skyrim**

 **5)Warrior Cats**

 **6)Date A Live**

 **7)Beyond the Boundary**

 **8)DxD**

 **9)The Seven Deadly Sins**

 **10)Sword Art Online**

 **11)Avengers**

 **12)WOW-END**


	6. Stale-mate

**I was thinking about romance, but then i remembered how bad i am at that. So, no romance at all. But, i will be making a series out of this. Its not a RWBY series though. Its a series that involves jumping through 10 animes/games/movies/books. And it'll be called JUMP START! So, this is now being renamed, JUMP START: Volume 1!**

* * *

I sat at my desk and watched as the students sat and did their tests. It had been a good few months of teaching, and i was in charge of a class of third years, so nothing but a bunch of adults in the room.

Today, however, i would choose the team who would be excused from all classes to be training with me. That, is an order from Ozpin. There were two teams showing promise. Team JESR, or Jester, and Team FRCT, or Fracture. I honestly already have a team chosen to get to be trained, despite Oz's orders. If i would have to choose a theme for both teams, A Little Piece of Heaven would be JESR's, and then Time of Dying for FRCT. Yes, their special enough to get a theme song.

I watched as someone placed down a pencil suddenly, and slid their test to the corner. Serine S Evelyne, or Savage, as her friends call her. Leopard faunus, about 5' 5". Varies between CQC and MRC. Her weapon is a tawashi blade that folds into a boomerang. Colors most worn, red, white, and green. Christmas colors, though i doubt anyone celebrates Christmas here.

Soon, i hear two pencils go down at the same time. One was Ethasta D Randa, or Etha for short. Human, though very small. About 4' 11", seems almost 14, though 17 in age. Specializes in LRC, and some HTH. Her weapon is a staff that turns into a long range Rifle name "Hormone". Is a tad bit crazy, but not too much. Colors most worn, Green. Just, green. Like, data green. Oh, and her pattern on her clothing is a code pattern. Who knew?

The man who set it down at the same time was a boy named Cylis G Forman, or also known as CG. Human, around 5' 8". Prefers LRC more than anything. Has amazing sniping skills. Weapon is just a heavily modified sniper. Ruby would love him. Most worn colors, brown, tan, and army green. (Hes not important)

I went through a little more time as people one by one put their pencils down. I watched the clock. 4:10 in the afternoon. School time was almost over. All the students were about done, only two more, so i started to collect the tests silently. Yes. These are on paper, not scrolls. Im trying to stay as accustomed to earth as possible, to actually keep my sanity. The last people finished and i picked it up, filing them in order real quick before setting them on my desk. I look at the class then the clock. 4:15.

"You may chat amongst your peers until class is over." I stated with a wave of my hand. Everyone immediately started the conversation off with 'how do you think you did?' And the normal stuff. I looked through the tests, grading each accordingly. I only got through 2 when the bell rung, so i simply dismissed class before continuing with grading. I stumbled upon JESR's tests, well, the two teamates who were there right now. They passed with flying colors.

Team FRCT though, they didn't quite do so well. They got cocky and went with gut feeling. Not flying colors. These guys failed. And to think they were the team i had in mind. I paper clipped the pile before getting up and going to Goodwitches office. I should actually have expected them to fail. After all, there was a reason that the J in JESR has NEVER been seen. Because im the J. Did you get it? No? Okay...

I walked into her office and she just looked at me as i dropped them on her desk. She just huffed before setting them aside and staring at me. I just walked off with a whistle as she stared at me the whole way. When i was out of her sight i shivered violently. That women was creepy as hell!

I walked along the main path of Beacon academy, some students giving me greetings. When no one was looking i brought out a cigarette and put it in my mouth, lighting it fast before i put it away. I blew out a puff of smoke as i walked down the path towards the docking bay, a ship sitting and waiting for me. The pilot saluted me as i nodded at him, a puff of smoke releasing itself.

"Good morning, sir. We have arrived per your request." The man stated. Perfect.

"I would like to go to the Schnee estate. After that, i would like to go and pay my respects to someone." I told him as i stepped onto the bullhead. The doors closed behind me as i felt it lift off the ground. I was going to go and train Weiss as well as 'meet' with my business partner, her father. Well, not really. I made it seem like i was the boss of a big company with my hacking. The attack on the servers served their purpose. I finished my cigarette as I scrunched it on the ground, the ashes moving throughout the vehicle.

* * *

I stepped off of the bullhead as i arrived at the Schnee estate. It was as big as i remember, and i had rememebered it well. As i looked down the long path towards the mansion, there were two ladies standing there at the end of it.

Damn, they fixed her up too.

I assumed correctly to say it was Winter and Weiss. I walked down the path towards them, the bullhead taking off behind me.

"Well, hello Young ladies. I'm guessing your Winter and Weiss Schnee?" I asked with a bow. Of course i bowed. But not out of respect.

"Yes, i am Winter and this here is my younger sister, Weiss. We will gladly escort you to our father." Winter said from her wheel chair. I nodded as we walked down the path towards the house. I payed close attention to their body language. Something was up. Something wasn't...right? Maybe? But then again, since when is anything right?

Weiss seemed tense, and rightfully so. She had Mynester at her hip, which meant they were on alert. Maybe because of the recent server 'update'. I was probably going to be tested maybe.

As we entered the Manor, i looked around. This was the same lobby i broke into a few years ago. It was completely redone, with little white flowers everywhere. It was really fancy to say the least. We continued down the corridor and into a room. In the room there was a man who sat at a large desk. Weiss and Winter left me in that room. Most of all though, i could tell they were doing something, judging by the smirks on the door guards.

Oh.

Ohohoh!

Thats what they were doing! This wasn't their father! Their father was safe and sound! They want to take the "company" from me and merge it to gain more profit. And it either meant doing it by choice or by force. I was going to bet on...

Force.

I sat down in a relaxed postion, earning the attention of the man in the chai-oh. Nevermind, it is their father. Well, that makes things worse. For them at least.

"Hello, Mr. Schnee. You seem to be doing fine." I tried to spark up a conversation. All i got was a lunge of a Schnee trying to behead me. I leaned to the right as i dodged his attack. He swiped to the left and tried to hit my head, but Knightmare came up and blocked it.

"Wow. I knew you were doing this, but i thought you'd be less blunt about it." I stated in an apathetic tone. The man brought out another sword and tried to stab me over and over. Funny thing, i could of sworn i heard banging on the door. They were going to open it one way or another. So, i pretended to be distracted by the knocking and allowed him to stab me. Not through the heart or anything. Just through the shoulder.

I did the most lousy fake death imaginable after that. But, that seemed to convince them all that i was dead. Of course, though, both of the Schnee girls were elsewhere. I felt them carry my 'body' somewhere and set it down. I opened my right eye and took in my surroundings. I was outside, and i heard a shovel dig into the dirt. Well this was my chance. I activated my semblance as they were about to pick me up, and the moment they touched me they started to wither away. I quickly put my backup mask on, whipping out Death wave as it closed up. I felt a sharp pain in my right arm, but then it immediately subsided. I looked down to see what happened, and noticed my weapon on the ground. And then I realized something.

Huh, where'd my arm go?

Where my arm previously was, was nothing more than a stub of a shoulder. Blood started to poor out of the wound as i stumbled forward, spitting out blood inside my mask. I looked up at who cut my arm off, only to find that it wasn't cut, but shot. Someone was sniping me.

I quickly found the wall and slid behind it as another shot was fired. Though it missed, my right ear got the full brunt if it whizzing past, causing it to ring. I ignored it as i clenched my teeth. Damn it. I had to grab Death Wave, but i needed something to distract him. Then, an idea popped into my head. I activated my semblance and made a certain area wither away, before i let out a low whistle. And the result i was looking for came in the response of a howl. Well, multiple howls.

My semblance is a negative semblance, my aura is a negative aura, and the whistle i let out was only able to be heard by wolves. Suddenly, across the land, the forest broke out with Beowolves. About 20 of them in all, and thats all i needed. I watched as they began to storm the Schnee manor, and used this distraction to get Death Wave. Before anything else, i used my semblance real quick to destroy my severed arm, before i ducked back behind cover. I needed to kill that sniper, he saw my face and that can't get out. I aimed over to where i saw a man fighting off a few Beowolves, using a sniper rifle. That was my target.

I began to run towards him, which then turned into a full brunt sprint. I jumped over a few guards fighting the Beowolves, whilst i killed a few to keep the distraction from dying down. When i got to him, he saw me from the side of his vision and attempted to turn towards me. Before he could though, i landed and sliced sideways. It took him a while, but his torso finally fell off his legs. I got up from my postion on the ground, and looked behind me. The wolves were still rampant, but they were dying off quickly. I looked towards the front gate and noticed an empty bullhead. I was going to have to use that to get out.

I ran towards it with a speed that was almost close to rivaling Ruby's. I jumped over a hedge and landed on the cement path towards it. As i ran, i heard the sound of a semblance behind me, and i noticed it a moment too late. I was blasted back by fire dust and landed with a thud on the ground. I immediately jumped up and aimed with my remaining arm, and almost faltered at who i was facing.

Qrow.

* * *

 **Well, shit. Why? I honestly don't know. All i know is this needed a big fight. But thats for chapter 7! Any ways, that you for reading chapter 6, please remember to like and review. Constructive criticism is very welcome, and have a great day!**


	7. Do or Die

**Do you ever get tired of doing something, only for it to either be stolen or destroyed? That's me in a nutshell as of now. My computer HATES me, and has shown this via deletion of my prized chapters. And before you think of it, yes it's an old computer. But it's the only one I can stick with right now as my other, newer one is currently broken. And being fixed. But, enough of my whining, I'll give you a chapter rewritten.**

* * *

I held my armless shoulder as I breathed heavily, pain strangling my nerves. I was matted in blood, and this substitute mask wasn't helping in the slightest. Death Wave was stabbed into the ground beside me, and i struggled to swallow. The man whom stood before me, however, would be my end if i wasn't careful.

"Qrow." I practically spat out the name. Qrow just smirked as his weapon clinked back into a sword. He paced back and forth before saying anything.

"So, you know the name? Well, then you know that your chances are zero." He stated with an arrogant tone. I scoffed at him as i began trying to stand up straight.

"Go home Qrow, your drunk."

"Not until the parasite has been taken care of." I growled at his remark. Damn bastard knows how to push buttons. I felt a sudden warmth against my stub of an arm and looked to my right, and found Cinder standing beside me. I hissed in pain as she used her flames to burn shut my wound, Qrow's snarky attitude turning into a small frown.

"What are you doing here?!" I whispered angrily to Cinder. All this did was bring a smile to her face as she started walking the opposite direction of myself.

"I can't let my boss bleed to death, now can i? That would just be horrible." She turned back and smirked at me, her pigtails flowing in the sudden breeze. I just turned back to Qrow, ignoring the woman behind me.

"Damn woman, trying to seduce me and shit," I mumbled to myself before speaking to Qrow, "So, are you, like, hired or something? Or did you just get here?"

I was trying to stall for as long as possible here. If Cinder was here, then something must be going on. If she's betraying me I swear I'll tear her apart.

"Just got here actually, but enough stalling. I wanna get this done and over with before I grab a drink!" he closed the gap in an instant, unsheathing his sword-scythe-gun thing at the same speed. I immediately jumped back though, grabbing Death wave in my left hand and landing clumsily. The man came in close once more, this time landing a strike to my feet, causing me to flip into the air. I shot my weapon into the ground however, and this launched me into the air above him. This allowed me to land, albeit horribly, and back away a bit. I was breathing heavily, as I've been dodging whilst dizzy form blood loss. I should've been unconscious, but I wasn't.

"Huh, you're not so bad, even if you have one arm."

"Well, I'm an asshole with an ego, and the skills to back it up." I chuckled a bit as I let the words escape my lips. Qrow launched forward once more, this time though he used a rapier style jab. Damn, he was good. I parried the jab before slipping underneath him, jumping back over to his backside. Swinging his sword around, he unsheathed it into his scythe, hooking me in the blade before jumping backwards. I yelled in agonizing pain as I forced my aura through my body to keep the blade from cutting me in half. The man smirked as he pulled back more, and my blood felt like it was boiling. I felt my aura start to tear as it was nearly exhausted, the pain only becoming worst.

Suddenly, plasma round pounded upon the area Qrow was standing, causing him to cover himself and retract his scythe. I stood for a few moments, breathing heavily as I felt my aura leaving me. I looked at where the weapon fire came from, and witnessed something. Standing above the Schnee estate were 5 men, all of which adorned black jumpsuits with what looked like copies of my helmet. The giant white eyes and large feral smile was easy to see. Their suits seemed to be lightly armored with plasma resistant plates, and they aimed at Qrow with black plasma rifles that had a red plasma cartridge.

"What the hell?!" Qrow was now on one knee, breathing heavily himself. He had his right hand covering his left shoulder where he was hit by the plasma, blood oozing out of the wound. One of the men atop the estate building dropped down from the height with ease and jogged over to me. It wasn't until he was right next to me that I realized _he_ actually was a _she_. So, the now known girl took out a vest from a small backpack that was hardly noticeable, and quickly placed it on me. After she pressed the small button in the middle, she went to the top of the building and joined the rest of her squad, or team.

I felt the air change a little before noticing that there was a small humming coming from above me. I looked up and almost laughed at what I saw. Though, not visible from a distance, the shimmering see through object was unmistakable. A cloaked bullhead was hovering above me.

Disabling the cloak, the bull head tipped slightly as a rope shot down, instantly conjoining with the vest I wore. I suddenly lurched upwards as it began to reel me in like a fish. Qrow dashed forward to try and cut the rope, only to be pelted with more plasma rounds. I was halfway in the air when a stream of ice dust came flying my way, causing me to swing. Though narrowly dodging it with the small amount of moment I created, I looked towards a source to see a very heavily breathing Schnee standing with Myrtenaster pointing towards me. I looked around before laying eyes on none other than Winter Schnee, who was preparing for some sort of sneak attack.

"I'm not going with you guys, no matter what! I've got things to do, people to kill!" I shouted over the noise of the bullhead. Qrow growled, though it went unheard, and the Schnee sisters sneered. I was thankful for the mask, as it hid the pained expression on my face. My right side of my body throbbed and my back ached. It felt like I was plowed by an Atlesian paladin, though those weren't around yet.

I reached up with my left hand and received another hand, pulling me into the bullhead. As I stood up, I waved the a silent farewell, the bullhead picking up the few other people on the building, before it closed up and disappeared from their sight.

* * *

As we were airborne, I was settled down on what seemed to be a medical bed. It just kinda folded out of the bullhead floor, and I was given an IV in my left arm. As I lay there, I heard footsteps coming from the front of the airship. Soon enough, in front of me stood none other than Roman Torchwick.

"Lemme guess," I stated as I looked up from my position, "Short and sweet is driving?"

"Yeah, but I'm gonna go snatch the wheel from her. She's too short, we'll crash." Roman stated with a chuckle. I grinned at him before pointing at the soldier standing next to the door.

"Who're they?" I asked the orange haired criminal. He looked at where I had been pointing before answering my question.

"Oh, them? Well, the White Fang were asked by myself and Neo before we came to a… _agreement_. They would give us some of their best combatants, and then we would pay them back with…nothing!" I stared at him for a small amount of time before sighing heavily. _'Did you really do what I think you just did?'_ the thought went through my mind before any words formed.

"You fucking idiot," I mumbled, "do you realize what that just did?"

Roman, who now looked a little scared, chuckled nervously in reply to my comment, "You let them choose their _best_ , didn't you?" he nodded nervously, causing me to sigh heavily once more. I sat up and took the IV out of my arm before ripping off a piece of Romans jacket. This earned a growl from him, which I returned with a stare. Using my mouth, I wrapped the cloth around the now bleeding vein before standing up.

Grabbing a knife from one of the soldiers real quick, I counted them all once more earning the same number as previously. 7 soldiers, the five from earlier and the two that accompanied Roman and Neo in the bullhead. I examined the knife a little bit, admiring the small shine to it.

"You know, sometimes I feel like I do everything myself." With those final words, and using my left arm, I stabbed the closest soldier with the knife. Before anyone else could react though, I activated my semblance and tapped every one of the soldiers with almost unknown speed. I staggered to a stop as the bodies began to wilt and die, the life pretty much leaving them. I groaned as I held my head, my head swimming in an ocean of throbbing pain. Roman broke from his frozen state of fear before heading up to the cockpit. I sat down on the small bed and looked around for anything I could use as some sort of…replacement for my missing arm. I walked over to one of the bodies and, grabbed the arm. Except, I felt something interesting. Grabbing his wrist, I placed my thumb over a vein and waited a bit. Soon enough I felt a heartbeat.

He was unconscious.

I sighed as I grabbed the arm by the elbow while I placed my left foot against his shoulder blade. I waited a bit before tensing my muscles, twisting, and then pulling the right arm. He awoke with a loud scream of agony, which then was accompanied by a sickening tear. My nerves tingled as warm blood splattered onto my face. I stepped off of the shivering body, right arm in my left hand, before I walked over and squashed the man's head with my boot. Brain matter painted the floor as the nice bullhead became a slaughter house.

I walked over to the cockpit and banged on the door a few times. A little while later, Roman opened the door in silence as I stared at him and him to me. Only when he noticed the arm in my hand did he decide it was okay to throw up all over me. I sighed as I looked at my clothing now, all it had now was throw up and blood all over it. Not to mention that I was missing a sleeve.

I looked behind Torchwick before shouting at Neo, "Neo! I need help cleaning up!"

"…" I felt something prod my mind, causing me to frown.

"No, I can't do it myself. I've only got one hand…and an arm."

"…" what seemed like more silence was really a one-way, telepathic conversation between me and Neo.

"Well, I've got dead bodies in here that need taken care of. If you do that, I'll get you ice cream." The moment 'Ice cream' left my mouth, the Bullhead doors opened up, allowing the air to flow. The bodies began getting sucked into the outside world, the lifeless stacks of flesh practically being thrown out. The blood wasn't an issue either, as it flew out in streams in accordance with the air flow. I walked over and hung out my jacket, allowing anything NOT dry to fly off quickly. Of course, it didn't deal with the smell, but it would have to do.

So, after about 5 minutes of "cleaning", the doors closed and Roman wasn't so sick anymore. I pumped my remaining fist in the air at the successful cleaning job.

"Five gallons, take your pick Neo!" I shouted back, earning an audible squeal from Neo. Suddenly, Roman cleared his throat, catching my attention.

"Yeah?"

"So…er…why'd you kill the guys they gave us?"

I stared at him before replying, "Because, they were probably ordered to report anything and everything. Not to mention the fact that they had their hands on their weapons. Safeties were off and everything. They were to help us, then kill us discreetly."

Roman looked down in what seemed to be disappointment. He had cut it close this time, but it was fine for now. No one got hurt. Suddenly my vision became blurry and I started feeling weak, a headache revealing itself as I felt my aura leave me. Slowly, I slid to the ground, not trying to hit the ground. Almost the exact moment I sat against the Bullhead doors unconsciousness took me.

* * *

Ozpin was staring at a Televised scroll calmly, albeit anger present in his eyes. He clenched his fist as he and the rest of _Remnant_ watched the news story about a Schnee estate being burned to the ground. The name **Blank Blank** appeared in every conversation on the news, and it was circulating all around Remnant. It was as if it was meant to happen, just to raise the criminal's fame. Not to mention the fact that, apparently, Blank Blank had a group of followers now. It fueled Ozpin with rage.

Glynda, who had informed Ozpin about 30 minutes before it went on air, had told Ozpin that Jackson Crow was missing. Apparently, he had gone to the Schnee estate before this incident.

Ozpin felt a rising suspicion about the way this turned out.

As he waited for some sort of confirmation of Jackson's wellbeing, he had gotten a message from James indicating that they had found some of Blank Blanks blood against a brick wall. How they knew? Scraped up black armor was found near it. The criminal must've been shot or something. The message entailed that they were going to test it soon and see if they can identify the man.

Suddenly, an emergency scroll call appeared over his Scroll computer. Tapping the 'accept' button, he heard what sounded like a bullhead before anyone spoke.

"This is Valean Emergency Medical Rescue. Is this headmaster Ozpin, from Beacon?" a voice asked. Ozpin sipped his coffee before replying.

"Yes it is. To whom am I speaking to?"

"Sorry sir, but we've got an emergency." Ozpin perked up a bit at this sudden comment.

"What is it?" He asked before a pause followed.

"We're going to need you to come to the main hospital sir."

* * *

A doctor read off of a scroll what was assessed, "We have Jackson Crow and he's in bad condition. He's lost a lot of blood and has severe Aura depletion. We've got several broken bones, including his left wrist and right femur, and he's lost his right arm. We've got aura specialists trying to feed him Aura, except his body is rejecting it. We've tried every type of aura, but none are working."

Ozpin and Glynda were being given the information on Jackson's condition. The way it was going, Ozpin was afraid he might lose Jackson. Not because they were friends, they hardy were, but because Jackson knew how to track Blank. It was peril that he lived. In fact, there should be two people walking in soon who shared the same drive to hunt down Blank.

"What 'type' of aura does he require?" Glynda asked curiously, glaring quickly at Ozpin for seemingly not caring. The doctor skimmed through the scroll information before sucking in air through his teeth.

"He requires one of the hardest to find in people. Black Aura. Someone with a black aura needs to be here and transfer some of their aura to help pick up his aura." The doctor stated with some worry. Glynda looked as if she'd seen a ghost, the new knowledge of Jackson's aura type spooking her.

"Well, this is definitely a predicament to be worried about. Black aura is hard to find in anybody; only 1 in 300 people have it. I have a friend I messaged coming to meet Jackson, he just so happens to have Black Aura." Ozpin stated as he sipped his coffee, giving Glynda a reassuring smile. The doctor seemed to relax a bit more now, relief sweeping over.

"Does he have experience with aura transfer?"

"Plenty." Just as the words left Ozpin's mouth, the hospital main doors opened, two men walking in. one was a dusty old looking guy, and the other was a heavy blonde with clothes of the like.

"Ah, Qrow. Taiyang." Ozpin greeted the two hunters, earning a nod from Qrow.

"Nice to see you too, Ozpin. Where's the kid you told us about?" Taiyang replied to his greeting. It wasn't formal at all, but there was still some form of respect in the air. The doctor motioned for the group to follow him, leading the 4 to their desired destination.

* * *

"He looks like shit." Qrow muttered as they looked at him through a small window. He was hooked up to a machine they called the AMS or, Aura Movement System. The way it works is when someone has low aura, it spreads or "moves" the aura throughout the body in an attempt give it something of a kick start. Trying to get it flowing through the body again so it can heal the wounds. It would also give aura to the person hooked up to it, another attempt to recreate the lost aura and replenish the aura source.

"So, you want me to give him some of my aura, Oz?" Qrow asked, arms crossed as he leaned against the window.

"Yes, that's what needs to happen. Or do you want him to die?" Ozpin didn't exactly retort, but it was a sharp remark nonetheless. Qrow grunted before walking over to the door before Ozpin saw his eyes widen. What happened next surprised them all.

The door was busted open and Qrow stomped into the hospital room before grabbing the unconscious body of Jackson by the throat, pulling off some of the medical monitors hooked up to him. Anger seemed to engulf the man, everyone else not sure how to respond before Ozpin walked into the room himself.

"Qrow, what is the meaning of this?"

"What's this kid's name?"

Ozpin frowned upon ignorance of his question, "Answer me first, Qrow."

"The _kid_ here is missing an arm," Qrow stated before showing them Jackson's right side, "The same arm that was missing from _Blank_ when I fought him at the estate!"

This caused suspicion to spark in the air. Ozpin was frozen in what seemed to be shock, the cause being the new information that came to light. Jackson was at the estate, and Qrow was saying Blank Blank was missing his right arm during the attack. It was as if it was a giant puzzle coming together, which was until Jackson began to stir.

And Qrow had a lot of question to ask.

* * *

A dark haired man, around the age of 17 years, walked through a forest of blue trees and white trunks. Adorned on his body was a black trench coat, and under that there was a red T-shirt. He looked menacing as his red eyes pierced through the forest, a red glow seemingly making their way off of him in wisps. He brushed back his jacket, revealing twin ebony colored daggers sheathed by his side, the blades sharpened to a point. As he walked the lonesome forest, a growl emanated from somewhere ahead. Only a few moments later were there Beowolves slowly walking out of the dark of the night.

The teen unseeingly whipped out the twin daggers, the weapons suddenly within his hands. They began to glow red, the sign of channeled aura becoming noticeably heavier. In a flash of movement, the mysterious teen cut the small pack of wolves, the sound of their bodies hitting the floor before disappearing giving him a smile full of mirth.

Suddenly, a buzzing noise came from his pocket. As he took out a black scroll, voices he hadn't heard for a long time found its way to him.

" _It's them again."_

 ** _"_** ** _They want to hurt us."_**

 _"_ _What did we do to deserve this?"_

 _"_ _I want to leave this place!"_

 ** _"_** ** _We can't leave, its close by!"_**

 _"_ _Why are we even here again?"_

The screams of the voices stopped before he let out a small, insane chuckle. He looked up towards the dark, starless sky, not hearing a word within his mind. He was supposed to answer. He **needed** to answer. And so he did.

And so did the voices within.

 ** _"_** ** _We are here because it needs us."_**

* * *

 **Woah, this is a doozy. We've got a missing arm, a small fight with Qrow. Ozpin's beginning to get suspicious, and a new character in a forest that'll be explain next chapter. As always don't forget to favorite, follow, review. Constructive criticism is welcome as well, anything to make this story better every chapter. Other than that, I'll see you all next chapter!**


End file.
